


Flying high

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean tried to look pissed most of the time when Gabriel was around because the guy overdid himself with a few things.





	Flying high

**Author's Note:**

> This year Christmas isn't so bad. I got an AWESOME present - a new job.
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


After the incident at the store with the Christmas music there was no way to stop Gabriel from decorating the whole bunker with Christmas stuff. Dean tried to look pissed most of the time when Gabriel was around because the guy overdid himself with a few things. Like… instead of reindeers Santa had moose pulling his sleigh. Santa’s little helpers seemed to appear and disappear all over the bunker, and Dean was sure that they either were real, or Gabriel was fucking with him.  
  
The next time Dean walked into the bathroom, he almost got a heart attack when a life-sized snowman started to sing ‘Jingle Bells’… only in a bathroom version, and the word smell was used very often. Dean drove all the way down to the town to use the bathroom at the gas station and threatened Gabriel to chain him down in the dungeon until Christmas was over should the snowman not be gone in a second.  
  


Still, Dean had to admit that the decorations were beautiful. The lights, the moose, the little helpers… it had been a while since they had nothing to hunt during the holiday and should something come up he was sure Gabriel would nuke it twice to make sure everybody would be at home for dinner.  
  
It got weird when Dean walked by the living room and found Gabriel with the Christmas tree. Many families had an angel sitting on top of their tree, but Dean was sure that nobody ever had an _actual_ archangel sitting on top of their Christmas tree.  
  
Gabriel sat on top of the giant tree. How he made the thing fit into the room in the first place was something Dean had questioned the moment he saw the tree for the first time. The archangel looked like he was deep in his thoughts and for a second Dean thought about taking a picture to show it his brother, but he decided against it.  
  


Dean walked to his brothers’ room and knocked on the door. When his brother called out for him to enter, he pushed the door open to look at his brother. “You got a moment, Sammy? There’s something you need to see.” Sam put down his book and swung his long legs off the bed. “Sure. Lead the way, Dean.”  
  
Smiling to himself, Dean led Sam into the living room and showed him the Christmas tree including the archangel sitting on top.  
  
Next to Dean, Sam made a startled sound when he saw Gabriel sitting on top of the tree. “What the hell are you doing on top of the tree Gabriel?” Gabriel raised his head and looked Sam dead in the eyes without pulling a smile or smirk. **“Is this how you feel all the time Samsquatch?”** Dean snorted with laughter and fished his phone out of his pocket. He had just the right idea for this… “ **Gabe, get off the tree.** We agreed that you are not going to sit on top of the tree to get to know what it feels like to be tall. You have wings, you can use them to fly. Damn it.”  
  
Oh, this was getting better and better for Dean. He had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing.  
  
“But I want to know what it’s like to be moose tall. Being so tall is awesome. I want that too.” _A mopping archangel is sitting in a tree…_ Dean found what he was looking for.  
  
“And I want to know what it’s like to fly. There are things we both can’t…”  
  
Dean hit play and started to laugh the second two irritated glares hit him when ‘We’re flying high’ from Captain Hollywood Project started to play.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
